Reflections
by tradilien
Summary: Three POV's on one relationship. The mystery of who is revealed in the third chapter
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters within this story are not mine  
  
Pairing: whoever you want it to be  
  
He watches her sleep and wonders why exactly she is here. He knows that he should prepare himself for the rejection that is sure to come, as he watches her stir slightly, once she knows exactly who, what he is, what he can't give her. He knows its dangerous leaving her get so close when she will inevitably leave and if he doesn't prepare himself now, the pain and loneliness will be unbearable, as she smiles slightly in her sleep. A gentle contented smile. He knows all this as she opens her eyes full of warmth and love and all his earlier thoughts, misgivings disappear as he leans into kiss her.  
  
Home  
  
A/N A drabble that came to me as I attempted to get to sleep and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. The other pov disappeared the moment I sat down writing 


	2. Chapter two how she feels

I'd like to extend my thanks PjinNH and tripgrl3 for their kind words, which were both, needed and appreciated and appear to have coaxed the other person in this relationship into speaking to me. So thanks again.  
  
Disclaimer: Once more the people whomsoever they may be are not mine though I am borrowing them for a little while.  
  
Pairing: Again this is up to the reader.  
  
She's not sure what she feels, fear perhaps. Fear that he'll retreat again, behind those defences that he's so good at raising, defences she spent so long getting through. She can see it in his eyes at times, hear it in his voice, wariness, fear, that she won't, can't care for him, that she'll reject him for who he is, regret that he left her behind his defences, that he'll be hurt again. And it hurts her that he can have such little faith in himself, in her. She realises that what she also feels is anger, at him, at the people who have hurt him so badly. And then he smiles, wraps his arms around her and none of it matters because she's home. 


	3. A Third POV

Disclaimer; No one mentioned with this fic is mine they belong to Paramount. This has been written purely for my pleasure. Pairing: all will revealed. A/N; Please don't attack me for my portrayal of one particular character.  
  
He watches them and he feels envious, jealous of him and what he has, envious of them and what they share. These are not emotions he is proud of, but they are there nonetheless. Each smile, each look, each touch seems to convey so much between them. He feels isolated as they share something he can never be a part of. He ponders the various clichés and realises that in the case of his friends, they are so very true. Two of his closest friends complete each other in a way none of his past relationships prepared him for. He glances at them again as they unite to tease Travis mercilessly. Apart they are dangerous but united they are lethal he thinks as he reflects over the changes their time both on board the Enterprise and together have wrought on them.  
  
He knew Hoshi prior to his posting aboard the Enterprise through Jon and while she was always an amazing, warm, and beautiful person, she had developed into an astonishing person with confidence, poise and a beauty that went beyond the purely physical. Malcolm, he had met since his posting to the Enterprise and they had clashed on numerous occasions. Malcolm could be anal about many things but his attitude had relaxed in many ways including his rules on fraternisation. Hence, the fact that he and Hoshi were involved. The old Malcolm would have stammered and hidden behind the rules. While Trip knows he contributed to this change, it is Hoshi who must take most of the credit. She had refused on several occasions to let Malcolm retreat again behind those walls that were so difficult to get behind. Malcolm may be stubborn but Hoshi had proved to be his equal. As Trip finishes his coffee, he acknowledges that he is also happy his friends share something so special and he is privileged to have witnessed it. He smiles and joins in the good natured Travis teasing 


End file.
